And he came back
by Geek-Fest
Summary: He was a monster, before, and after the infection got to him. The actions he did led to a multitudes of injuries, and eventually death. They had beat his body even after death, and he had deserved it. But as she stared into his blood stained fangs, she regretted any nice thing she said to him. M for-(Rape, Gore,ect.)
1. Came back

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the left4dead infected, or the game itself, or any of Valves shit. I do own these characters with . **

A screech tore through the air as a figure, shadowed by the dark clouds that lived in the sky, flew through the air, arms outstretched. Yet another screech came as it landed, but not from it. The screech came from what it landed on. The screech came from a girl, around 19, maybe. They both lay on top of another building.

Oh, but, what does this have to do with anything?

Well… This one event, one that occurs hundreds of times a day, at least at this…location, it leads to the most horrible adventure you've ever laid your eyes on..

How does it start? Oh, you'll see.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A figure pounced from roof to roof, occasionally bouncing off a wall or two to get where he needed. This figure, this used-to-be-a-man… It killed people, hundreds of people. But that action is set in his mind, that action he was made to do.

So when, he pounced on that girl, why did he not want to kill her?

His arms pinning hers down, she had started to cry. She was awaiting death, waiting to be mauled until she chokes on her own blood. But he didn't. His bloody, pale face looked into her, shadows covering his eyes. His hands were pinning her down in a very painful grip.

She tensed up as his face drew closer to hers then. His tongue, seeming to be pointed at the tip, moved to her cheeks. He licked her tears up, a sick grin covering his face.

She had only started to sob loudly, instead of the quiet tears, only moments ago. His arms moving both of hers to one hand then. Both of hers arms being pinned with only one of his hands. His free hand moved down to her pants, the sick grin maintained on his face growing larger.

He wasn't any ordinary hunter.

His claws easily ripping through the cloth, this cutting through her panties as well. Her crying only got louder, because she knew what he planned, and she knew she couldn't do anything to stop him.

She also knew him.

They had gone to the same school together, and they had hated each other. He was well known at that school for violating girls, and he had gotten away with it, because he was rich. He had raped three girls, and he had gotten away scot-free. Though this didn't stop the other students from breaking his knees, and setting him on fire.

No matter what they did to him, he always came back, and she was a witness to this now. His pants and boxers came down shortly, though with more care than hers.

Without hesitation, he slammed it inside of her. There went her virginity. She screamed out in pain as her rammed into her without mercy.

Who knows how many other survivors he did this to? Or infected…

She tried to forget what was happening, and remember what has already past.

_She threw his phone into the fire, her yelling at him in rage._

"_Why the fucks do you have a picture of a nude 9__th__ grader on your phone!?"_

_He only laughed then, moving in for a kiss. But, oh no, they weren't dating, and that's why she sent a slap to his face._

_New voices entered the dorm room after she had slapped him._

"_There he is, that mother fucker!"_

_The group of five masked boy's, around their age, sprinted at the other boy. They pinned him down then, him being pinned next to the fire in the room. He knew what was going to happen, he knew what was going to happen before they had even come in. He only laughed, his eyes wide, as a bottle of alcohol was thrown at him. They set him on fire, and watched as he…laughed. He, of course, wasn't going to die by himself, so, he hugged the one who set him on fire. That one burned alive, with him. His laughs of insanity echoed through the halls, but of course, that was before they broke his legs. He ended up the only one alive out of the entire group, except that one girl._

_But he would come back…and they all knew it._

She curled up in a ball, sobbing, as he crawled away. He pounced over another building, out of sight. She stayed there for hours; maybe…it felt like hours. It wasn't long though, before she heard human voices, conversing about the screams they had heard. She only sobbed louder. She didn't want to be seen like this. She used to be the lead fighter at their school! She buried her face into her knees, as the group finished climbing the staircase to the roof she laid upon.

They had helped her.

They helped her to her feet,

They helped her back to sanity.

They had brought her to a camp, a safe zone. Nobody was told of what happened, not even the group. They had figured it was a bandit who did it.

She became close friends with the group.

There was Bekky, who always seemed to wear a doctor's coat, her large glasses always perched on her nose, while her red hair would fly behind her.

There was Andrew, he used to be in the army. He was built, having very big arms, and chest. He was strong, and you would be scared of him. Though you could say that to the sleeve on his arm, a tattoo of flowers.

There was Stan "Satan" Blackburn. He had a fake foot, for it had been cut off. She actually knew him, at the school she had gone to. His brother was the one burnt alive, by that. Hunter. That same hunter, who also had cut off Stan's foot. She would have danced in joy to see him…but, besides her depression, she was too sore to dance,

That was the group, and she made the fourth.

She was Isabella "Bells" Amore. She was head fighter of her school, and a very beautiful blonde. Her sister was a rape victim of you can guess.

And, speaking of ..him, his name was Blue. That's what everyone called him, but if you bothered to ask what his real name was, you would either get beat up, or get the truth. His name was Mark. He was tall, standing at 6'4, and he was strong. He didn't look it, he looked very scrawny, and weak. But if he were to take off his baggy clothes, you would see hid very defined muscles, built by the art of free running.

The one who always came back.


	2. Risen

**This is a really short chapter, but I was trying to test out something, and review for cliffhanger.**

She should have known he would come back for her…to finish her off. She had brushed off the seemingly shadow of a hooded figure watching her from the windows of her room. She regretted brushing it off. She knew she shouldn't of.

She sat with Stan, her face cuddled into his chest. His fingers played with her hair, her head pressed against his chest, listening to the soothing beat of his heart.

They would be considered dating, and Andrew picked fun of them, but never once mentioned the incident.

She

Didn't know what to do with Stan, he

Didn't

Want to have sex with her, after what happened, he wasn't too dumb to

Know

How bad it traumatized her,

He

promised he

Would

Love her forever, he said he would never

Abandon

A girl like

Her

, in her time of need. And Bells was in in need of

So

Much love, and she needed it

Quickly.


	3. Smile

Andrew walked into the room then, his face a mix of confusion.

"Either of you seen Bekky?"

Stan replied I could, his reply questioning.

"She went out with you to get some food, I thought?"

All of our eyes went wide as we realized what danger she was in. We scrambled from the couch, our guns at hand in no time. The three of us exited the safe area, our eyes looking out for the geeky red-head.

We walked for hours. We never found her… I began to cry, and the men hung their heads.

As we walked our way backs, my eye caught something, and I knew what it was before my brain processed the sight itself.

They looked back at me, when I had stopped walking.

I knew what had happened. And, maybe Bekky did too.

But what I saw, could never be unseen, as well as the flashbacks it brought with it.

**(Change of POV)**

Bells and Bekky had become good friends over the weeks after the incident, them being the only two girls out of the group. They shared stories, and Bekky was the first one to be told who (or what) had raped her. Of course, she thought there must have been something wrong, and instead it was a bandit. But Bells knew what she saw, and Bekky had believed her.

But what Bells saw, broke her solemn **(inside joke)** little heart. Bells saw corpses and blood every day, every single day, so how did this one catch her eye?

It was a naked female.

Bells had always thought that if Blue was going to pounce again, he would go for her again. But he had gone for Bekky, and if it had not been so cruel, it would be smart.

The body of Bekky lay on the ground of the alley, her own blood matching the color of her hair. She was nude, her bloodied clothing lay on the ground around her.

Claw marks slashed through her breast, and at her upper-inner thighs. Red leaked from between her thighs, an expression of pain stuck to her dead face.

Bells broke, her grief welling up in her eyes, pouring down her cheeks. Her knees colliding with the floor as she sobbed.

It was her fault, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

'What if's clawed at her brain, any sort of way to keep Bekky alive, and not in the state she was in.

She had not looked when Bekky had risen, to walk with the living again, and live amongst the dead.

She had cried and covered her ears when they aimed their guns.

She was luckily out like a light when the guns actually went off.

**OoOoOoOoO**

She awoke in her own bed, back at the make shift camp they had made. She didn't want to move, and if she stayed still, she would wake up from the nightmare she was a guest in.

She knew he would come back.

He always came back.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She deserved the fate she was assigned, but none of the others were…except Stan..maybe. She had tried to kill Blue on multiple occasions, and he the same to her.

She was

Lost

In-between her dreams, and reality,

Lost

In

Mazes of sorrow,

In

Pits of

Hell,

Anger,

Moving,

Growing.

Death.

**HELL**

Fire

Sizzling

Hot

Flesh

Burning

Smell

Screams

Tears

Laughter

Insane

Grinning at your anger, while he just laughing.

He laughs while you break his legs.

While his flesh burns.

When the rope was tied to his neck, the chair kicked from under him.

He only smiled.

He was

_**aLwAyS wAtChInG.**_

_Don't look behind you._


End file.
